


Dysfunctional

by SethOsborn101



Category: Narcos, The Peaky Blinders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Disease, Family, Frontotemporal Dementia, London, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Multi, Narcos ( TV ), Other, Protective Older Brothers, Sickness, Slight fluff, Slow Burn, The Peaky Blinders ( The Peaky Blinders TV ), The Peaky Blinders/Narcos, Violence, memory lose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: Javiers neighbor is a young twenty-one year old who’s been living in Columbia for a couple of years now, but he’s different from everyone else. He acts normal and friendly around others but behind closed doors he’s sick and slowly losing his mind.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Original Male Character, Thomas Shelby & OC Male Character, Thomas Shelby & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this Series on my tumblr;  
> Tumblr: xmalereader

Frontotemporal Dementia ; 

Is an umbrella term for a group of uncommon brain disorders that primarily affect the frontal and temporal lobes of the brain. These areas of the brain are generally associated with personality, behavior and language.

———

The sound of a loud blaring alarm clock going off causes the twenty-one year old male to open his eyes. Groaning in frustration as he reached over his nightstand to turn off his alarm clock. 

Letting his arm drop against his bed he sighs deeply and stares at the clock that read 5:30AM he usually doesn’t wake up this early but today was an emergency. He was waking up early because he usually has a routine. 

He would get out of bed and make sure to take a shower, cleaning away all of the dirt on him. Once he’s finished with that he throws on something comfortable, usually a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved shirt; a red color that he seemed to like often. After that he would wash his bedsheets and clothes so that everything Can dry before it starts to rain or anything else, the weather in Colombia was diffcult but some days he got lucky enough to get some sun. 

He also makes sure to take his medication, he wouldn’t want anything bad to happen while he’s out today and buying some grociers and food for his little pet parrot that has been by his side since he can remember. 

He makes a list of things that he needs to buy but before leaving he double checks his duties and checks on Fenrir. Approaching the cage he stands on his toes to see the parrot bird sleeping in its hammock, curled up as he remained quiet. 

He can’t help but smile softly, stepping away from the cage as he turns around and grabs his jacket, wallet, and shoes. He slips them on and checks his pockets for his apartments keys which he finds hidden away in his front left pocket. Once he has everything he exists his apartment and locks the door behind him, making his way down the steps as quietly as possible. 

He sighs to himself as he continued to walk down the steps, reaching the second floor. Once he reached the second floor he hears the sound of a door opening and closing. He looks over to see one of his neighbors and special friend leaving his apartment. “A little early isn’t it, Javi?”

The DEA Agent froze In spot, hearing the familiar voice. Javier looks up to see Seth standing by the staircase with a small and tried smile on his face. “I should be asking you the same thing.” He says back with a grin. 

The other could only shake his head and rolls his eyes. Living in Colombia for the past couple of years gave him the time to know Javier Pena, the biggest flirt in the building and probably playboy too. He was always bringing home a different women and doing his own business before moving onto the next, it didn’t bother him really, he was used to it, back where he used to live it was a regular thing for him to see. His old friends would always bring home different men and women to fuck, they’ve tried to convince him to enjoy himself and have a little fun but Seth wasn’t like that. No matter how hard his friends tried he wouldn’t allow it. He’d rather die a virgin then sleep with someone that he didn’t know, he was the kind of person who’d want an actual relationship. Someone he can speak to and have moments but he knows he won’t be able to get that, I mean he’s already dying so what’s the point? 

“Just doing my usual things.” Said Seth, making the awkward silence around them disappear. “I’m usually up this early, you should know that given the fact that we’ve been living in the same building for the past couple of years.” He added. 

Javier could only chuckle as he approached him and joins him down the stairs. “Yeah I remember, but it’s way to early for you and it’s dangerous.” 

“You worrying about me, Javi?” Seth questions with a raised brow and a smirk against his face. “I’m just saying that it isn’t safe and that you should be careful.” Javier and Seth both reach the bottom floor and exit the building. 

Seth looks up at the sky to see the twinkling stars. “You be careful too, even if you work for the DEA you should still be careful.” He reminds the other and slips his hands into his pockets. “Seth—“

“I can take care of myself.” He cuts Javier off before he could even say anything. Reassuring him that he was safe. Seth always carried a weapon on him and no it wasn’t a gun since he’s not a big fan of them but something that’s sharp and easy enough to injure someone or maybe kill them depending on the situation that he’s in. 

Seth pats Javier on the shoulder and looks over to see Murphy waiting for him in the truck. “Looks like your new partner is waiting for you.” He points over to the truck, Javier turns around to see Murphy waiting for him impatiently. Seth’s never really had the chance to get to know the knew neighbors but having Javi around was enough for him to know a little bit about the new couple living in the second floor. Javier sighs deeply and gives Seth one last look before nodding and making his way over to the truck. Seth simply smiles and waves, going back to doing his own thing. He crosses the street and takes a short cut to the closest market place. 

—...—

“He’s a strange one.” 

“Who?” 

“The guy you were just talking too, he lives on the third floor.” Javier glances over to Steve, once he asked about Seth he felt a sudden urge to keep Seth protected. “He’s not strange just anti-social.” Said Javier, leaning back in the passenger seat as he pulls out a cigerette. “Seriously? You get along with him but not with me?” Steve chuckled out as he drives. Javier rolls his eyes at him. “I’ve known Seth for awhile, he’s a good guy it just takes awhile for him to open up and he’s had a difficult past life.” 

“Past life?” Steve raises a brow in questioning, wanting to know more even though he knows that he shouldn’t pry into other people’s personal lives but Seth was a mysterious guy and just wanted to know more about him. “Fuck off, Murphy.” Javier suddenly blurts out, he didn’t want to lose Seths trust by telling someone else about his life. 

Steve frowns at his partner. “Alright, Sorry.” The rest of the trip to the DEA headquarters was in silence, reaching their working area, Javi was the first to exit the truck and slam the door. The rest of the day is spent with the two of them buried in work and trying to find ways to capture Escobar. 

As Javier and Steve look through files their office phone suddenly goes off, causing Javier to look up from his papers. He glanced at the phone and then at the clock on the wall, reading 10:30 PM. Before steve could reach over an answer the call he’s quick to take the phone and answers it himself. “Pena here.” He holds the phone with his shoulder as he continued to look through the files full of evidence that could help the two of them. “It’s 10:30.” The sudden voice says on the other line, causing javi to sigh and nod. “I know, and?” 

“You haven’t eaten in four hours,” Javier sits up and adjusts the phone. “Yeah I know that—also stop using this number I told you to only use it for emergencies.” He scolds Seth and frowns, tossing the files on his desk as he stands. He hears the other male chuckle, “It is an emergency, Javi you haven’t eaten since 5:30 of the morning and don’t ask how I know, we’ve been friends for awhile now that I already know you to well.” Javier can’t help but laugh a little. 

Seth was always like this, acting like a mother hen whenever he notices that the other hasn’t eaten something properly In hours. It was annoying at first but after awhile he got used to it and it usually soothes him, it reminded him of home back in Texas when his own mother would worry about his health. “I figured you would say that.” He responds back and rubs his eyes, rubbing away the tiredness. 

The other line was silent, knowing that Seth was glaring through the other side. Javier nods to himself, “my break starts in a few minutes, later I’ll head to your place and you can annoy me all you want.” 

“Muy bien.” 

Javier smiles at the sudden Spanish words that are spoken by the other. “Just don’t do anything stupid while you wait, last time your damn fucking pet tried to claw my eyes out when I entered your house.” 

“Well he is a protective thing and like you said, Colombia isn’t a safe place to living in right now and I may be living on the third floor but rapists do know how to climb so might as well and train Fenrir to attack another human being when in danger.” Seth explains to Javier who only gets a groan in response. “Okay I get it!” Javier glanced at the clock and then at Steve who was giving him a funny look which he ignored. “I’ll see you in an hour.” “Fine.” With that he hangs up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Girlfriend?” He hears Steve say as he read through his own stack of files. Javier glared at Steve, “that’s none of your business, Murphy.” He mutters out and grabs his coat. He opens his drawer and takes his gun with him as well before leaving the building. “Where are you going?” 

“Out! I’ll be back in a bit.” He shouts back and leaves the small office. 

—...—

“You said that you’ll be here in an hour.” Seth is standing in the entrance of his own apartment with his door open for Javier to enter. Fenrir, his pet parrot was standing on top of his head as he watched him cook. “I know but I had to get out of that stuffy place.” Javier walks around Seth’s kitchen and searches through his cabinets for any alcohol or coffee. “And you call me impatient.” Seth murrmured out and noticed Javier looking through his kitchen. “How many times must I remind you, in my house we don’t own alcohol.” He states out with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Javier who smirks back at him. “You have to at least have some beer.” 

“I don’t drink.” Seth reminds him and goes back to cooking.  
Javier lets out a frustrated sigh and leans against the counter as he watched Seth cook them some spaghetti. “Okay; so you don’t drink alcohol, your anti-social, and lets be honest an amazing cook. Anything else I should know?” 

“Im a virgin.” Seth shoots him an innocent smile as he turns off the stove and takes out some plates. 

Javier stands their frozen in shock as he watched him. “Your kidding right?” 

“Nope.” Javier chuckled nervously and stands up straight. “So you’ve never had any sex before? Like ever?” Sethbshakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “What’s the deal anyway? I’m a twenty-one year old virgin who’s never had a partner before and has never been laid before. Their, happy?” He hands Javier his plateful of food and heads towards the dinning table where he sets down his own plate. He removes Fenrir from his head and sets him back inside his cage, making sure to lock it up. 

“Geez kid you really need to get out more.” Javier sits down on the dinning table with his own plateful of food. “You sounds just like them.” Seth whispers out, making sure that javi didn’t hear him as he makes his way back to the dinning table. “Just admit it, I’m strange.” He randomly says. Javier spins his fork around and chuckled. “Yeah you are strange, but somehow I enjoy your presences. It’s weird.”

“Like me?” 

Javier chuckled and eats his food. Seth smiles at him, he grabs his own utensil and uses it to spin up some spaghetti into his fork. He eats slow and enjoys the silence between the two, it wasn’t an awkward one but a comfortable one that he’s been used to for the last couple of years.

As the two ate they exchanged conversations about their mornings and what Seth’s plans were for the rest of the evening. Seth was planning on staying home for the day, not really in the mood to be outside. He’s usually outside, helping his own neighbors and buying new pens or pencils for his small sketchbook where he would jot down small moments that he’s had with the people. Even the smallest things mattered to him, no matter how much he’s forgetting he’s willing to write it all down, hoping that one day he’ll remember everything.

As the two finished eating, Javier insist to help with the cleaning since Seth did cook for the two of them. Seth allows Javier to clean the kitchen while he makes the himself some tea, he would offer Javier some but knowing him, he wouldn’t agree to having any of that disgusting tea bag shit. “I should get back before Murphy starts to get all suspicious.” Said javi. 

Seth stands next to him as he drinks his tea and nods. “Don’t want to piss off your new partners so soon now do we?” 

“Exactly, it’s already happened once.” Javier double checks his pockets, making sure that he had everything as he slips on his coat. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Said Seth. 

Javier smirks at him. “My job leads me into doing stupid stuff.” He earns a giggle from the other. 

He waves him off and makes sure to lock his door once Javier stepped out. He had his set his mug down and walks over to his front door, locking both locks before sighing deeply. He rubs his neck tiredly and makes his way towards his bedroom. He was suddenly feeling tired. Really, really, tired. 

Each step he took, took away his energy very quickly. He walks over to his desk and grabs his pills, biting his lip. He knows that he’s suppose to take them and how they help but in all honesty he just didn’t want to take them anymore. It made him feel worse. 

Holding the small bottle of pills he squeezes it softly before setting it back down on his desk. Skipping one day wouldn’t hurt, would it? Shaking away the tiredness he turns to walk over to his bed. Even though it was close by it felt like it was farther away than usually. Groaning, he stops moving and placed a hand on his head. He was suddenly feeling dizzy and anxious, his heart was racing and his breathing was becoming shallow. He couldn’t breath, he placed a hand against his own chest as he tried to calm himself down from the sudden panic attack. His vision was getting blurry and reaches out to hold onto his bed, to steady hismelf. As he tried to hold onto his bed frame his arm suddenly feels numb, causing him to whimper in pain. Stumbling on his own two feet as he comes crashing down, his head slamming against the hardwood floors. 

Seth remains lying on the floor, he couldn’t feel anything. He can’t feel his legs or his arms. He could hear his heart thumping against his chest as he tears up, crying in silence before he pases it. Allowing the darkness to take over him, his nightmares taking over him. He was afraid, he couldn’t move or speak. He was stuck like this for who knows how long, he would be stuck in his own nightmares for hours. Not knowing how to wake up from them.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javiers neighbor is a young twenty-one year old who’s been living in Columbia for a couple of years now, but he’s different from everyone else. He acts normal and friendly around others but behind closed doors he’s sick and slowly losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every; Monday, Wednesday, & Friday  
> Tumblr; xmalereader

“Happy birthday.” A small wrapped up package is tossed to him from across the dining table.  
Seth catches it before it could hit the ground from his clumsiness. “What is it?” He stared at the small wrapped up box and smiles shyly, shaking it a little.

“It’s your gift so open it and find out.” Said the anonymous voice. Seth laughs and began to unwrap the gift.  
He was surrounded by family, his old time folks that he was raised with. The family was mainly full of brothers and only one sister, the youngest being the baby but once Seth was taken in by them he became a part of that family. He hadn’t taken their family name yet since she wasn’t ready for something like that.

“Your slow.” The youngest teased as Seth glared at him. 

“For your information I like taking my time.” He snaps back, fully unwrapping the gift in front of him. He lifts up the small lid and his eyes widen. He takes out the black shiny lighter and chuckled, “a lighter?” He questions with a raised brow.

“Oí, be grateful that you received something.”

Seth laughs. “Tommy you own your own bar, a betting shop, half of the town respects your family and the only thing that you could get me was a lighter?” He states out. “You saying you hate my gift?” The older man asks with a frown.  
Seth shakes his head. “I was only teasing, Tommy. I really like it.” He held up the lighter in his hand and opens it to see the flame light up. He stared at the flame in wonder, his lips curling up into a smile. The others stood around him with smiles on their faces as well, after taking in Seth they’ve noticed that he’s been the only person who was able to lighten up their day or mood and they were happy to have him around.

“Your gonna be a part of the family soon, Seth. You ready to take in the Shelby name?” Tommy asks as he placed a cigarette between his lips. Seth looks up from the flame and closed the lighter, hearing it snap closed. “Tommy...” he bites his lip and glanced at the other brothers. “I’ve been living here for four almost five years, do you really think it’s okay for me to take your family name?”

“Of course it is!” Arthur shouts out and laughs. “Seth, you’ve been loyal and you’ve kept Finn out of trouble.”

“Hey—“

“You deserve this.” Said Tommy as he cuts in.

Seth opens his mouth to give his answer.  
“Seth.” He hears Arthur say as he turns to face him. “What—?”

“Seth!”

“Seth!!”

“Seth!?”

A loud banging jolts him awake, gasping for air as he pants. He was sweatying and lying on the floor by his bed, he doesn’t remember anything from yesterday.

Groaning in pain he slowly sits up and rubs his temples, the banging sound suddenly gets louder. He froze In spot as he listens to someone banging on his front door. “Seth?!” He hears javi shout out his name, in worry he stumbled up to his feet and walks out of his room. Heading towards his front door, “coming, I’m coming.” He mumbled out quietly knowing that javi couldn’t hear him. He unlocks the door and prys it open.

Javier was standing in front of him with a concerned look. “What?” Seth tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“What? What do you mean by, what?” Javier was pissed, the look on his face sort of gave it away. He’s seen him like this multiple times so he wasn’t surprised to see him this pissed off. “You disappeared for hours, no, days.” He steps forward and invades y/n’s personal space.

“Wait what? How long was I gone for?” He suddenly blurts out as Javier rubs his face in frustration. “It’s been two days, Seth. At first I thought you wanted to be alone but by the second day your damn parrot was screaming.”

Seth looks down, he’s been out for two days? That’s doesn’t right, right? He couldn’t have been out for two days. It felt like a few hours for him. He couldn’t remember anything from the past two days, what was it that he was doing?

“—You wouldn’t answer your door and I was this close to actually kicking it down—“

Seth is pulled out of his thoughts by javiers rambling. “Slow down javi.” He says and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’m fine, I was just busy and kept myself locked inside.” That was a lie of course but he couldn’t have Javi worrying about him all the time.

“No your not, it’s not the first time that you’ve done this before. Last time you nearly passed out in the market and then after that—“

“Wait, market? Are you...are you spying on me?” Seth asks as he glared up at javi who froze in spot once he noticed his own spoken words. “Well—“

“I can’t believe you.” He whispered out, his grip was tight on the door handle as he steps forward. “Can’t you just see that I need time on my own?! That being locked up for a few days doesn’t mean that I’m dying or getting kidnapped!!” His voice suddenly gets louder as he yells at Javier. His mood was quickly changing, his sickness was taking affect and he couldn’t control it.

“For the love of god, and now your spying on me?! I’m not one of your whores that you should worry about Javier!! So leave me the fuck alone!” He slams the door on Javi and locks it, ignoring his protests as he walks over to Fenrirs cage and lets the bird out. He makes sure to feed it and add some more water before he heads to his room and slams his door.

A sudden anger was rising, causing him to throw his things around the room. He grabs his books and throws them against walls, papers and pens are tossed around as he lets out his anger. In less then a few minutes he finally calms down, taking everything in he finally realizes the mess that he has caused. He gasped at his own mess and covered his own face with his hands.

“Javi.” He gasps out and rushed out of his bedroom, he trips over his own things, stumbling as he tried to regain his posture. He runs out of his apartment and rushed down the stairs and too the second floor, it takes him awhile to reach javiers apartment door. He stands in front of it for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or if Javi would forgive him for the things he said to him that he didnt mean.

Finally getting the courage he lifts a hand up and balls it into a fist, knocking against his door as he lowered down his arm and waits. On the other side he hear movement and randomly begins to panic, debating if he should just turn around and run back to his apartment or face Javier and get it over with.

Hearing the door unlock he looks up to see Javier, he was growing at him and leans against the door frame with crossed arms. “Here to keep yelling at me?” He asks, his glare not lightening up at he stared down Seth.

Seth bites his lip and looks down, distracting himself by fidgeting.

“I’m sorry, I know that you won’t easily accept my apology beause I did say some rude things and I know that you worry about me and I’m sorry about my outburst. I just—“ He sighs deeply and shakes his head. “I’m losing my mind Javi and I’m scared, I’m slowly pushing people away without noticing and my walls are suddenly coming back up and I—“ he was slowly hyperventilating at this point but tries to keep himself distracted for a little longer. “I’m sorry.” He repeats himself and takes a few steps back, turning around and leaving before Javier can say anything.

He skips steps as he goes up the stairs, entering his apartment once again he closes the door behind him and makes sure that its locked. He leans against the door in silence and lets the moment pass by before he pushes himself off and heads to his room to clean it up. Picking up the mess that he has created from his sudden anger.

He’s already put everything away. He was hanging up his calander and noticed a circled date.

“Doctors appointment.” He whispered to himself and remembers that he has to visit his doctor, looking over his shoulder he sees his bottle of pills sitting on his desk top. He was suppose to have finished them before his appointment but from the looks of it he hasn’t taken any in the last couple of months. He hated taking them, he knows that they are suppose to help him but he refuses to take anymore.

Once his calander is hung up he takes the pills and walks towards the bathroom where he empties the bottle out, the pills falling inside the toilet bowl as he flushed it all away and throws away the bottle into the small trash can that he had. Satisfied with his own work he heads back to continue with his cleaning.

—

Its been a week since his little outburst with Javier.

The two haven’t spoken to each other and neither had the gut to approach each other. Javier would stay stuck in work, keeping himlsef buried in investigations and trying to catch Escobar. While Seth remained at home with his parrot, drawing out small memories before he would forget about them. He was also at the hospital, meeting up with his doctor. He was sitting in one of the chairs as the doctor sat opposite of him, holding some papers with results of his medical history and different medications that he’s taken.

Hearing the papers flip as the doctor scans through them, the room was silent before the doctor lets out a deep sigh and turns to Seth.

“Have you been taking your medication?”

“those disgusting pills?” He grits out.

The doctor nods in response, getting a quiet ‘no’ from the other male.

“Seth you were suppose to be taking the pills frequently, they help with your health—“

“Oh please, they don’t help at all. I’m already losing my mind so what’s the point in even taking them? So that I can waste my money even more?” Seth spits out in anger, sitting up in his seat as he glared at the doctor who has already grown used to his change of attitudes. The doctor frowns and sets down the results, “Seth.”

He gets Seth’s attention and sighs deeply. “you do know that you only have a few months to live, right? The pills are suppose to help ease the disease but since you don’t plan on taking them anymore, do you know what your going to do for the next few months?”

Seth’s mood lightens up a little as he leans his head back against his seat as he stared at the ceiling and began to tell the doctor his plans. “I’ve Been living in Colombia for the past couple of years, before I was diagnosed.” He whispered out. “If I only have a few month to live then might as well and spend it with my family—“ he sits up straight and smiles at the doctor. “I’ll be moving back to London, where the rest of family is. Waiting for me.”

—

Seth stood in the middle of his apartment.

He listens closely as he hears Javiers door open and close with a loud bang, he was either coming back from work or leaving back to work. He still hasn’t had the courage to approach him, he was nervous on what Javier would say to him. They have been friends for a longtime and he was still afraid to approach the man sometimes, Even though he nearly stabbed him the first time they met.

Seth sits on his couch and held out his sketchbook, writing down his plans for the next couple of months. For the next two months he was going to stay in Colombia and try to spend them with Javier if they can ever fix their friendship, after that he’ll spend the last four months back in London with the Shelby family. He also wants to pick a date to let fenrir fly free, ever since he found him abandon in the forest he couldn’t help but take him in and raise him himself.

He was going onto have to let him go too and say his final goodbyes before it was too late.

Seth spends the next few days deciding on what to throw away and what to keep before he moved out. He was sitting on the floor with a trash bag next to his side, tossing useless things away that he didnt need anymore. Fenrir was propped up on his shoulder when a sudden knock was heard. Seth tilts his head and stands up, “I’m not really expecting anyone, am I?” He asks the parrot as he answers they door.

Javier stands on the other side, he gave Seth a glance and goes back to avoiding his eyes. “Listen—“

“Stubborn asshole.” Y/n blurts out and laughs a little. He didnt need to listen to Javi’s stupid excuses or apologizes. This was all Seth’s fault and he was the one pushing Javier away.

Javier chuckles softly at y/n’s words. “I am also sorry, I know that you sometimes need your privacy and time alone and I thought that giving you some space—“

“Would help me?”

Javi nods.

Seth’s lips twitch into a smile, sighing as he pushed the door wider. He walks forward and wraps his arms around Javier as he pulls him into a hug.

“you really are an idiot.” He muffled against his shoulder and sighs, feeling Javi wrap his own arms around his waist. “I wanted time on my own but two weeks is way to long for me.” He earns a chuckle from Javier as the two slowly pull away. “I missed you.”

“I did too, I missed your snarky ass and your food too.”

Seth gasps out dramatically. “Excuse me, you’re only using me for my cooking?”

“Yep.” Javier smirks down at him as he enters Seth’s apartment without needing permission. The other rolls his eyes and closed his door, following him into the kitchen. “I don’t have much food around.” He tells him, he gave Javier a small glance before returning back to his cleaning, he picks up the trash bag and hangs it on a door knob where he could easily dump stuff inside without having to hold the bag open.

Javier was able to find someone of Seth’s favorite snacks, munching away as he turns to Seth. “You throwing stuff out?” He asks.

Seth hesitated as he tosses away some old stuff that he wouldn’t be needing. “Spring cleaning.” He mumbled out, knowing that it was a lie. He couldn’t have Javi know that he was dying, he didn’t even know about his disease! He couldn’t let him know since he was already afraid of losing one of his only friends. He couldn’t tell javi that he was losing his mind and this emotions were going crazy and that he was slowly forgetting him. He just couldn’t do that to him, maybe it’s best that he finishes these two months here and then moves back to London with his family.

“Spring cleaning?” Javier laughs out as he approached him and decides to help him out. Holding the bag open for him as he stuff down some things into the bag. Seth smiles softly, “Okays it’s not really spring cleaning.” He admits. Once the trash bag is full he ties it up and sighs in defeat. “I’m moving back to London.”

Javier turns to face Seth. “London, why?” He frowns at him. His lips forming a thin line as he pressed them together.

Seth bends down to pick up the rest of his things. “I still have two months to stay here but I’ve got a friend—brother actually, he’s...he’s dying and he’s only got a few months left so I’m gonna move back with my family to be with him before he passes away.” He explains to Javier, he reasons sounded believable since it was actually him who was dying and not his brother.

“You’ve told me about London before, you said that it brought bad memories.” Said Javier. He was sitting down this time as he watched Seth move around the apartment with Fenrir following close.

“It does and it always will but they are my family Javi, I haven’t seen them in years and I deserve to see them.” Seth placed some books on the coffee table. “I still have two months with you, unless your still pissed?”

Javier rubs his neck with a small groan and looks up to see Seth giving him the puppy eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” He grumbled out as Seth laughs happily. “Come on javi, it’s two months that we have left before I leave. And believe me I’m gonna miss you.”

He watched Javier nod at him in understanding, he knows that Javi doesn’t handle emotions well from others so he doesn’t force him to do anything. He simply smiled at him and got back to work.

He was really going to miss javi, being his friend for the past years were precious moments of his. He made sure to keep everything written down as he read his own writing late at night, remembering the small moments that they had together. He remembers the night he actually fell in love with Javier and he knows that he shouldn’t since he wasn’t going to be around anymore but he just couldn’t help it. He wishes that he can tell Javier how he felt about him but what was the point? He only had a few months to live and he couldn’t break javiers heart, not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter Every ;   
>  — Monday   
>  — Wednesday  
>  — Friday


End file.
